The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a control system and methods of verifying operation of at least one wind turbine sensor.
Generally, a wind turbine includes a rotor that includes a rotatable hub assembly having multiple rotor blades. The rotor blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via the rotor. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid via at least one electrical connection. Gearless direct drive wind turbines also exist. The rotor, generator, gearbox and other components are typically mounted within a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a tower.
At least some known wind turbines include one or more sensors that measure and/or detect environmental conditions and/or operational conditions within or proximate to the wind turbine. An operation, such as a power generation operation, may rely on receiving accurate measurement data from the sensors. Accordingly, if one or more sensors fail and/or exhibit an abnormal operation, the power generation capability of the wind turbine may be reduced.
At least some known wind turbines verify an operation of one or more sensors using other sensors and/or calculated operating conditions within the wind turbine. Such wind turbines may detect certain errors within the sensors. However, such wind turbines may not accurately detect abnormal behavior of the sensors, such as if the sensors begin to “drift.” Such drifting may occur when an output of a sensor deviates, such as progressively deviates, from an expected output with respect to a defined input. Accordingly, such wind turbines may become damaged and/or may be have a reduced power generation capability due to one or more sensor errors.